Yukishiro Tomoe
Yukishiro Tomoe is the princess of the Yukishiro Clan. She is the elder sister of Yukishiro Gekko and Yukishiro Enishi. She is also the daughter of a low-ranking samurai family that remained on the side of the Bakufu during the bakumatsu and was engaged to her childhood friend Kiyosato Akira. However, when Akira was slain by the Hitokiri Himura Battōsai, Tomoe leaves home and joins the Yaminobu in order to avenge her fiancé. However, after tracking Battōsai down, she slowly falls in love with him instead. As the Yaminobu close their net around Himura, Tomoe intervenes and, saving her new husband's life, becomes a casualty herself - cut down by Himura's own sword. As such, Tomoe becomes Himura's primary motivation in his oath never to take another life as well as the motivation for her younger brother Enishi's revenge. Appearance Much like Yukishiro Gekko, Tomoe was a beautiful young woman with jet-black hair and eyes. She is thin and wears a white kimono with a purple shawl. Background Tomoe is the first child of a samurai as well as a low-level bureaucrat who served the Tokugawa Shogunate in Edo. Her mother died giving birth to her brother Enishi which left Tomoe to become a surrogate parent to her brother and he came to love her as both a sister and a mother-figure. Tomoe met Kiyosato Akira, the second son of another similarly-ranked family as a child. They became childhood sweethearts and planned to get married which Enishi disliked at first but grew to accept it. Her happiness was short-lived as Kiyosato was killed by Himura Kenshin. She later met Kenshin after he killed an assassin sent to kill him. She fainted and Kenshin took her with him. As time went on, Kenshin started to develop feelings for her and they eventually married with Kenshin fifteen at the time and Tomoe eighteen. This was revealed to be a ruse as Tomoe was originally a spy to find Kenshin's weakness. Over time, she saw a more gentle side of him and abandoned her mission, having fallen in love with him. Eventually, her younger brother Enishi arrived informing her that the trap for Battousai was ready; after teling her brother to go home to not be involved with her dirty work, she confronts Tatsumi and the rest of the Yaminobu. It is revealed that her superiors intended for them to fall in love so they could make a weakness in Kenshin and take advantage of his love for her. They nearly succeeded in killing Kenshin after several attempts to. The final battle resulted in the leader and Kenshin charging at each other. Tomoe however, got in the way and stopped the leader from landing the killing blow on Kenshin, enabling him to kill the leader but her as well. Before dying, she gave Kenshin the second half of his signature cross-shape scar, the first having been given to Kenshin by her fiance. Her death was also witnessed by Enishi, whose hair and eyes turned white and turquoise respectively due to the extreme shock and emotional pain witnessing her death put him through. Fifteen years later, during Enishi's Jinchū, her image is very often seen by both her brother and Kenshin. To Enishi, she smiles to him at first, which gives him the strength and confidence to defeat his worst enemy. Meanwhile, Kenshin did not see her smile, as he lacked the answer to atone for his crimes and was overwhelmed by the consciousness of sin. However, the Tomoe that lived within Enishi eventually stopped smiling for him, and the one that lived within Kenshin did eventually smile, asking him to take care of her little brother for she was probably no longer smiling at him. This proved crucial in his defeat by Kenshin's hand. Family *Yukishiro Hayate- Oldest Brother *Yukishiro Enishi- Younger Brother *Yukishiro Nyau- Nephew *Yukishiro Gekko- Younger Sister (Deceased) *Miwa Tomoe- Niece *Kokori Gekko- Nephew *Shōjo- Niece Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Princess Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters